Witch of 1342
by ecblack22
Summary: My name is Rouge spells,I'm a witch from the year 1342. I have two sisters named Olga and Tialia and we accidentily.....made the um...Black Plague, srry about that. Now we live in the year 2006 and are living happy lifes...but who the hell is after me and
1. My Name Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own… actually I do own this story because it was MY original idea even though it's not a show I own this story and everything that goes with it. **

**Chapter 1: My Name Is…**

My name is Rouge Spells. The year is 1342 and I a 25 years old. My sisters and I have done something that we can not undo. We had started a spell for fun, but the rats that we had used were infested with fleas. When the potion was added to the rats the fleas carried a terrible disease. My older sister Tialia tried casting a spell to freeze the rats but instead had cast a multiplying spell. The rats escaped and caused a terrible infection in our town. People became very sick and at first we thought it was funny but then realized how serious this was.

To prevent people of thinking it was the doings of a witch (every though it was by three) I sent out my younger sister Olga to the village and find sage, honeysuckle, rosemary, and catnip. We waited for Olga to arrive but when she did she had the Mask of Fear on her making her unable to eat, speak, or move her jaw. She tried to tell us that some one was following her, but we didn't figure it out until we saw the witch-finding general. When I saw him I knew what spell I would use:

Uk vel'uss flohlun zhal peri'sol whol hurting udossta dallninil.

(The general had caught on fire and started to scream and flinch)

Dos khel zhall stiffen lu' crack, tejmook'

Cinkjuu neavy lu' inthool.

(the fire went out and he suddenly froze, and a crack sailed across his face)

Dos orn zexen' uma lu' mir nindol curseand  
gaer zhah Nav i'dol ol shlota hu reversed!

(Spell in English: He who follows shall perish for harming thy sister. Your body shall stiffen and crack, feeling heavy and cold. You shall stay and hold this curse and there is no way that it shall ever be reversed!)

With the last words the witch-finding general had turned to stone. With the witch finder taken care of we could focus more on Olga and reverse the spell. Tialia says her spell to take of the mask but of course her clumsiness has melted the iron straight through. I had asked Olga for the ingredients but she claimed that she had run over them in an act to escape. I decided that we should leave the dying village and move to another one. It was agreed that we would leave by morning. I had just finished packing my clothes and plants when I almost forgot about my pet snake.

The next morning I picked up my broom with the blue stripe. The blue stripe had meant sky. My mother had picked it out for me when I was just s little spell caster.

Back at the village more and more people were dying. 192 people of a day. We had no intention of this happening. After many days of traveling with our feet hurting and our stomachs growling, we finally found a suitable village to live by. Our life style was poor but not as poor as mere mortals. At least we had clothes and food. Even though we could cast spells to make our gardens grow and make our clothing.

To prevent us from dying of this mistake plague we were to make an immortality spell. The only problem was we didn't have rosemary, catnip, or thyme. So I volunteered to venture into the unknown village. I started walking as Olga and  
Tialia started setting up our new home.

When I had entered the village there was something familiar about that I couldn't put my broom on. It wasn't until I started walking in the streets that I realized it. The streets were covered with bodies being ready for collection! The plague was spreading through all of Europe. I was too terrified to speak but I treaded on. There was no one to be found in that small village and all that were there were in their homes staying away from the deadly disease. I had walked into one of the stores and luckily it was the right one. I called for someone to come but no one came to my call. I opened up my pack and filled it with all the remains that were there.

With my pack full I started walking back to my sisters but it wasn't long until something happened. Someone had grabbed my ankle making me fall to the ground. I slowly turned around seeing a man lying on the deserted street. I was rendered speechless for once in my life. The man tried to utter something out but all I heard was a whimper. Greatly disturbed I unclenched the man deadly grip hoping I was not infected. Running as fast as I could I get to my sisters in time. Telling them what had happened as I made the potion for immortality. As soon as we finish our spell we had immortality and I was clear of that terrible disease.

The plague, we now call the Black Death, was spreading fast, almost too fast. The last of the village was dying out and when they finally did; my sisters and I went through the houses and mustered up as much clothes and food as we could (not much.) We decided that the best way for surviving was to separate. Olga went west, Tialia went north, and I went south. We had promised each other that we would meat up some time later in the future.

AN: Hahahahaha I now leave u with a cliffy and if you don't like it then you can just eat my shorts HA!

AN: This really isn't an anime crossover I just didn't know what to categorize it as so I put it in a random category.


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

Now the year is 2006 and I still look the same as I did in 1342. I have traveled the world to many great places. But my favorite was Japan. I also went to Okinawa and learned Shotokan karate. Karate is a system of fighting developed on the island of Okinawa and in Japan based upon punching, kicking, blocking, and striking an opponent utilizing the rules of physics to maximize the damage caused by each blow.

Since then I have had a daughter. Her name is Isabell and now is the age of six. Her father had pasted away a few years ago. She has just begun developing her elemental powers. I fear for my daughter though. With the outside world so cruel to witches, I'm not sure how people would act with her.

I have just begun teaching her how to levitate but she hasn't mastered that quite yet. She is very good with wand to wand combat though. I have given her the color pink broom for enlightenment.

Today was our weekly flying lesson.

"First you mount your broom." Doing so.

"Got it" She said as she imitating the move.

"Now you want to let go of all your displeasure."

"OK" As she tried to relax her self.

"Now you want to take a deep breathe and feel  
like your floating and it will come naturally."

Try as she might she could not get more than 2 inches of the ground.

"That's no way to teach a child," said a distant but familiar voice. I had turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. "That was strange" I thought to myself.

"Oh, come on you can do better than that" There was the voice again but now I know how it was.

"Oh, and you can do better" said another voice. Out of the shadows came my two sisters. Olga and Tialia.

"Who are these people mom?" said my daughter.

"Mom??" said Olga and Tialia in unison. "When did you have a daughter?"

"Long story, but I can tell you the shorter version."

After I tell my sisters of my lover and how we had a daughter, they had asked where he was now. I had only replied with one word, Kami Kashi. Kami Kashi is feared by many people. He has recently tried killing my daughter when she was only a baby, but had failed. My husband had given himself up for our daughter, Isabell. We have tried to get ride of Kami Kashi but not have ever succeeded. They two lost people they loved to Kami Kashi.

"Ok...um...what's your name again?" asked Olga

"Isabell"

"Oh yes. That's it; I knew it would come to me."

"Now let's get started on your flying lessons. First I want you to get on my broom show I can so you what it's like to fly..." said Talia.

"Wait before anyone does anything," said Olga," I don't think that would be a good idea. Even though you're good at flying Talia, your broom is not very reliable."

"Well your broom isn't any better." said Talia under her breath.

"I heard that!" screamed Olga.

"Fine we'll use Rouges."

"Wait! What, why mine? It's not like its special or anything." Even though I was lying.

"Come on mom please, oh please, oh please?"

"Fine but I'm going with you." I mounted on top of my broom while Isabell was still struggling. Talia had to give her a boost. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath...

"Will you hurry up already!!" said Talia and Olga in unison.

After I was rudely interrupted, I placed my hands on to the rounded tip of my broom and whispered back to Isabell...

"Hold on."

We began to rise and Isabell realized she really did need to hold on. The trees began to shake and move. I saw Talia and Olga done on the ground hold each other until we take of. I looked behind me to see if Isabell was ready to go. She was. I pulled back the broom and we flew right above the trees. We were going a bit too fast because Isabell had burrowed her face into my back to break the wind.

"I told you to hang on!" I told her trying to over come the sound of the roaring wind.

She didn't reply back.

"Isabell... Isabell!"


	3. Somethings wrong

Hey guys this is like one of the shortest chapters I've written so ... srry. Anyway I'll update more later.

Chapter Three:

Something is Wrong

We began to rise and Isabell realized she really did need to hold on. The trees began to shake and move. I saw Talia and Olga done on the ground hold each other until we take off. I looked behind me to see if Isabell was ready to go. She was. I pulled back the broom and we flew right above the trees. We were going a bit too fast because Isabell had burrowed her face into my back to break the wind.

"I told you to hang on!" I told her trying to over come the sound of the roaring wind.

She didn't reply back.

"Isabell... Isabell!"

"What mom" finally replying back.

"Um... nothing just seeing if your ok."

There was something very strange going on about Isabell but I can't figure it out.

"We're going to land down there ok?" I said as I was pointing down the clearing in the forest.

"That's fine mom."

I tried lowering my broom down to the clearing. It wasn't moving! I tried again but it wouldn't budge! I tried moving slower but it wouldn't do that either.

Trying to buy more time I called back to Isabell.

"Isabell, I just realized this wasn't a good spot to land. So we're going to turn around, ok?" Hoping that would work.

"Ok mom that's fine. How look is that going to take though, cuz I'm getting tired."

Oh that's just great. GREAT! Now I have to try not crash and now try not to let Isabell fall off if she falls asleep.

"Mom?"

"Um... Only a couple more minutes. Just promise me you won't fall a sleep."

"OK."

What am I going to do!? Then my broom started to jiggle and bolted straight down to the ground.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I turned around to Isabell and hung on tightly to her. I raised my hand and sent up a flare of fire. Hoping that my sisters would see it.


	4. Rescue Me

Chapter Four:

Rescue Me

Back at the camp site Talia and Olga were talking to each other.

"How do you think Rouge is doing with Isabell?" asked Talia.

"Well, she taught you how to fly, so I think she's fine."

"Ok...HEY!!"

"Heheheehe." While Olga was laughing at Talia, Talia had noticed something red in the corner of her eye. She turned around and realized what it was.

"Olga, Rouge is in trouble!" Talia said as she pointed to the red sky.

Olga and Talia jumped up on their brooms and hurried to Rouge's and Isabell's rescue. (Olga has a yellow strip on her broom meaning life and Talia has a blue stripe meaning peaceful.) Dodging trees, bushes, and animals, they finally got there. They founded me and Isabell on the ground.

"Rouge...Isabell...are you ok?"

We did not respond. Talia tries again and this time hears something.

"Olga... Talia... help us..." Olga and Talia try to get to them, but a green aura surrounded them. It lifted them high in the air. Even over Talia's head. Talia shot an ice shard (she has water powers) up to us but the aura reflected it and caused it to bounce back to Talia and Olga. With that impact I woke up not Talia and Olga do not know. Olga was ready to shoot a lightning bolt at us (she has the element of light), but before she could Talia stopped her. Thank god she did.

"Don't be stupid! If my ice shard bounce back and almost missed us, what do you think will happen if you us that?!?!"

"OH, your right. Then what should we do?"

"Nothing!" Said a mysterious voice. That voice sounded very familiar but I'm too out of it to figure it out.

"Who's that? Come out and show your self!!" Said Talia.

"No you don't you can stay right there." said Olga very timidly.

"Who's that? Come out and show your self!!" Said Talia.

"No you don't you can stay right there." said Olga very timidly.

A tall, slender figure came out of the tree. A man. About 6 feet tall. Short black hair with long front bangs to about his nose. The tips of his hair were silver. He has long, fingered hands. He has a soft looking complexion but an intensity of the sun. All around, he was pretty handsome. I still can't remember were I had seen this man.

"What do you want and why did you try to kill Rouge?!?!" said Olga trying to look tough.

"I want Rouge and if I wanted to kill Rouge don't you think I would have done it by now." He replied back

"I... Um...Humph!" Olga hated to be proven wrong. I knew this was going to turn out back so I started to pretend to wake up.

"Rouge your awake!" Screamed Talia and Olga. They came running over to me and hugged me a little too hard.

"Guys...you're ...Squashing...me!"

"Uh…. sorry, hee." They both said.

"How did I fall?"

"I was that guy's fault!" Olga said pointing to the strange man, nut when they turned around he was gone. Talia and Olga turned around but I had pasted out.


End file.
